A Lanslide to Happiness
by Fleur Delacore
Summary: Well it's Harry's seventh year and he Ron and Hermione must go on dangerous adventures to help the wizerding world
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the sight of an assortment of spiders on his bedsheets,Harry however did not flinch at the sight of them he stared and got lost in a trance. However before two minutes of being in his trance he came back to reality with a loud **"GET UP YOU LAZY BOY!!!"** Harry jumped at the loud sound and fell at the floor of his cupboard Harry scrambled up put on his socks after brushing some spiders off and rushed out before his Uncle Dursley could yell at him again. He however was surprised to see his purple-faced uncle giving a tawny colored owl a death glare and then glaring at Harry.

"Boy what did I get you about owls in my house",he said in a dangerously low voice,Harry however did not take note of his uncle and ran right up to the owl and took of the brown colored parchment,seconds after he took it off the owl started up the fire way and disappeared out of sight. Before Harry could read the parchment he was cut off by the yelling of his Uncle Dursley. **"BOY GET THAT OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RIP IT"**. Harry hurried back to his cupboard and opened the letter eagerly after weeks of being depressed because of Dumbledore's death and waiting for his friends to contact him he waited a long time for this moment. He scanned over the letter and quickly and was disappointed with what he saw it was a letter from Gringrotts saying that he was needed at the bank as soon as possible.

Almost as soon as he was done he heard the contact of glass hitting something. He was surprised to discover his Uncle and Aunt yelling about ruddy owls. Harry was greeted by the sight of an owl on the coffee table and a broken vase. Harry quickly took the parchment and the owl left out the open window. Harry opened the letter in front of his uncle and aunt and as he read a big grin started to spread on his face. It looked something like this:

Dear Harry,

Hi it's Ron my father and I had to consult the ministry to see if you could stay

in The Burrow with us well anyways you can so we are going to get you in the

ministry car yo pick you up on the the fifth of June send us an owl with your response

-Sincerely

Your best mate,Ron

Harry checked his calender it was the fourteenth he went to his cupboard to pack his trunk. And was happy that finally something good was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter is not mine he is J.K Rowlings...ya right...No he really is... No she's not

After a day of tracking down his things in the house that he had to hide or face the wrath of his uncle he had his trunk packed all neat. He went to bed exhausted of his Uncle Vernon trying to catch him doing anything he could to yell at him. Harry was now lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling and surprisingly there were no spiders. Harry went to a dreamless sleep and woke up in the morning to his Uncle Petunia yelling "BOY GET UP AND WATCH THE BREAKFAST AND STOP BEING SO LAZY!!!" Harry got up put on his baggy handmedowns and got out of his cupboard. He went down to the kitchen and looked at the brownish pink beacon.

He reflected over the past few days of his summer when he first got to the Dursley's Home he was a mental wreck he kept thinking that this was what a vision that Voldemort had wanted him to believe, like how Sirius died but he had slowly come to face the fact that it was not that Dumbledore had really died. Harry had thoughts of suicide that hindered in his brain but he realized how selfish he was being to his friends and the wizarding world and immediately all thoughts of suicide had left his mind. Harry decided to do something useful with his time and decided to think about the horcruxes he had to find and destroy but nothing was really clear so he just gave up.

Harry looked at the beacon and saw that it was ready so he took a plate and set it on the table. At that precise moment Dudley walked in to the kitchen and pigged himself out on the beacon. As Harry was about to put some more pieces of beacon on the pan he heard the doorbell ring. Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon yelling about who would it be this early. Harry hoped that he would be seeing red hair when his uncle was at the door. To his greatest joy he saw five heads,four red and one bushy brown. Harry could see his Uncle Vernon blink...once...twice...three times and I mean how could he of course forget the time that they had come and made his son's tounge as long as a yardstick go with me on this one plz.

" W-w-what are you doing here?" asked Uncle Vernon

"Why didn't Harry tell you, to pick him up," replied Molly

"Why yes um let me get him I'll be with you in a second"

As Harry's uncle closed the door he was getting ready for the blow .

"BOY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THOSE...THOSE FREAKS WERE COMING HERE BOY?"

Harry stayed silent.

"OUT OUT GET OUT!!!"

Harry ran to his cupboard got his trunk and opened the door.

"Hello um hey can we leave now?"

Ya come on let's go said Mr.Weasly as George heaved his trunk to the ministry cars.

"Come on let's go to The Burrow, "said Ron and Hermione with a grin.

**Author's Note**

_**Well I hope you like it since nobody has yet to review I will wait for at least three reviews to give the third chapter tell me what you think I can't help but think that I'm missing something IDK but I have some questions that need awnsers**_

_**--Do any of the charectors seem out of charector?**_

_**--Is the story bland?**_

_**--Should I stop the story**_

_**Constructive Criticism and Flames will be accepted tell me how good or bad it is**_

**  
**


End file.
